


Sendai Nights

by BrittleDame



Series: Shiratorizawa Thirst Chronicles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative!Semi, Cock Piercing, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip, Reader-Insert, Singer Semi, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittleDame/pseuds/BrittleDame
Summary: You reluctantly join your friend to an underground bar that other’s have raved about and run into a handsome stranger that you later come to find is a headliner for the club. After a long conversation filled with intrigue and not-so-subtle hints, he takes you home for a night you’ll never forget.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Series: Shiratorizawa Thirst Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856311
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Sendai Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This piece pretty much determines that I am physically unable to write smut without a whole damn novel preceding it. Rip.  
> This is a very belated happy birthday fic for Semi, I got very distracted.  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

“Why did you drag me out to this place? I told you I had stuff to do tonight.” You complain, adjusting your shirt for the thirtieth time tonight, the spring chill following you down the staircase and nipping into your skin.

Maybe you should have brought that jacket? You absently muse as you follow her deeper down into the ground and hope this place she dragged you to didn’t end up with the police showing up.

“No you didn’t.” The blonde in front of your counters, jumping the final step and turning to you with her hands on her hips. “All you were going to do was watch that show you marathon at least once a year and do laundry. That’s not exactly how you should spend your prime years, girl.” Reiko gives you an unimpressed look at your feeble attempt to desert her.

You frown at the blonde. Your long-time friend wasn’t exactly wrong, but still. Uneasiness filled you at being in such a crowded place after weeks spent with the solace of your own company, joined occasionally by the bottle-blonde beside you.

Reiko pulled you out when you got too comfortable in your apartment and you reminded her that maybe drinking week-old open beer was probably not the most nutritious meal. Not that you could really preach since you never quite kicked the unideal eating habits you developed at school.

That was the reason your friendship was so strong, you begrudgingly suppose.

“Besides, I think I was quite considerate taking you somewhere to experience something new. Yunohama told me this place is chill but something like you’ve never experience before.”

You could believe that last part. The newly popular underground club you were in was cavernous to say the least, being at least two stories tall with sparse decorations save for band posters plastered on the dark red walls and matching red leather booths lining the first floor.

It definitely was not what you were expecting, but it looked promising for good music and the bustling bar boasts at least a somewhat decent selection of booze.

A single look at what the patrons wore around you tipped off that the music genre they played here was more of a combination of alternative rock-slash-indie-slash-punk rather than a dedication to a single genre.

It was an understatement to say that it was packed. The second-storey balconies offered refuge to those that needed to rest tired feet, while those still energetic for the night ahead stayed on the first level, either crowding the bar or the dance floor.

People jostled the pair of you to the side as you waited in a non-existent line to buy some much-needed drinks. It felt more like a mosh-pit than anything. The feeling of foreign bodies pressing against you at all angles did nothing to sooth your rising panic.

Reiko, ever the angel, gives you an understanding look.

“Hey!” She points to somewhere over your shoulder. “Grab us that table and wait for me. First round on me.”

“You sure?” She waves off your concern, already turning around and preparing to start shoulder barging people to get to the front if she has to.

You stand there for a second more for her to change her mind before making your way through a labyrinth of bodies to get to the table close to the stage Reiko pointed out, thankfully free of people.

Saturday nights in clubs were always busy, but damn this place took it to a whole new level. The body heat alone from the crowded patrons was enough for you to be now thankful for wearing light clothing.

You take your eyes off of the table for all but a second to give a hurried _“Sorry!”_ for accidentally bumping into someone when another person drunkenly stumbled into you.

Not even a few steps away from the booth and a man slides into the seat, taking a deep swig of his drink. Your heart sunk to your stomach at the sight. _Shit_.

While this area was much less crowded, your feet were already sore from your heels, which in hindsight was a bad idea after going so long without wearing them.

Shooting the table a longing look, you accidentally attract the attention of the table thief. He raises a curious brow and gestures to the table as a silent question. Intrigued, you cover the rest of the distance and stand at the opening of the booth.

“Do you want to sit here?” His deep voice catches you by surprise.

“Yeah.” You nod at him, to which he responds with a friendly smile and gestures to the seat across from him.

“Go ahead.”

Sliding into the booth, the cracked faux leather creaks as you make yourself comfortable. Looking down to dig your phone out of your bag, you almost missed the kind stranger leaving if it weren’t for the cringe-inducing sound of creaking plastic leather. Forgetting your phone, you snap your head up and give him a bewildered look.

You felt bad that you kicked him out of the seat, he probably needed it as bad as you did.

“You can stay here if you want. My friend is going to take a while and I don’t mind the company.” You glance over to see her bright head of hair in a sea of dark coloured hair, still an age away from the bar.

Good company wouldn’t go astray right now. This guy seemed nice enough, not giving off any creep vibes.

He hovers near the end of the booth and considers the offer before settling himself back into the seat, drink in hand. Now that you were both facing each other, the lighting directly above allowing you to get a good look of the stranger before you.

Shoulder-length ash-blond hair with tips dyed a dark purple left unstyled was an unusual hairstyle, but it weirdly suited him. Eyes tracing over his face, you found he had fine features accentuated by high cheekbones, chiselled jaw line and a cute button nose that served as a contradiction to his classical features.

You find yourself instantly drawn to this stranger.

Realising you were practically gazing into this stranger’s dark eyes like a schoolgirl with a crush, you turned away to recompose yourself.

He was hot. Dangerously hot. He looked like the kind of guy that you would mess around with, only to get your heart broken after falling for him.

Unbeknownst to you, he had done the exact same to you. All Eita wanted to do was rest his feet and finish his cold drink while he could, not expecting company. You looked like you needed the table though, a subtle look of anxiety on your face that he’s experienced a lot in his lifetime. So, he didn’t hesitate to relinquish his momentary sanctuary from his band mates to you.

The atmosphere hanging around the booth wasn’t exactly relaxed. A by-stander would assume at best that the two of you were strangers, or a date gone horribly wrong at worst.

“What brings you here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” Eita usually hated small talk, finding it superficial, but he found himself genuinely curious as to what brought you here. Besides, he thinks you would look much prettier without the light dusting of panic on your face.

“My friend brought me here because she heard some good reviews, so here we are.” You give him a curious look. “From the sounds of it, I’m going to guess you’re a regular?”

Eita chuckles. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

The vague answer didn’t escape your notice, but your attention was diverted to the glimpse of black ink you spot at peeking out of his wide-neck shirt. Eita notices your new focus and reaches up to pull the neck of his shirt further down to reveal the head of a bird with faint tendrils of inky flames wrapping around it.

Your eyes light up at the sight. You’ve always had a fascination with tattoos, the whole concept was fascinating. Immortalising images or words onto one’s skin, a permanent display of one’s inner machinations ranging from deep and meaningful imagery to funny etchings that bring a smile to the owner’s face.

“Damn, that is extremely detailed.” You state, squinting to make out the finer details in the dim lighting. “Is that a phoenix?”

Eita flushes under your intense gaze, not expecting this kind of response. Usually people give some kind of response like: _“sick tatt”_ and leave it at that. Your appreciation of the piece that took months of saving, multiple sessions, and a lot of pain… It was nice.

“Yeah, my artist is incredible with larger, more intricate pieces.” He scratches his cheek as he considers his answer to your question. “Yeah it is. There’s no deep meaning to it if that’s what you’re gonna ask. I just thought phoenix mythology was cool.”

Eita was expecting you to brush it off or even insult his reasoning, like some had the guts to do. Proving him wrong, you nod along to his reasoning – or lack of – and give him an amused smile that had his heart palpitating.

“It looks incredible. You can tell that the artist poured their soul into it.” You gush while leaning across the table to take in more details, completely missing how flustered the handsome guy became under your scrutinisation.

“Ah, sorry.” You lean back into the seat, giving back his personal space.

The ash-blond releases his shirt and scratches at his cheek, glossy black nails catching and distorting the lighting as he does so.

“I don’t mind.” He says consolingly, and suddenly perks up, as if remembering something. “Oh, I’m Semi Eita by the way.”

This was the first conversation you can recall that you were so engrossed that you completely forgot to introduce yourself. Thinking he must’ve thought it rude to continue forward without even knowing each other’s name, you give him yours.

“It suits you.” He suavely states, sharp eyes seemingly boring into your very soul. A complete deviation to how he was before but you don’t find yourself complaining.

You wave away his words with a light flush on your cheeks, unable to meet his gaze. To say the least, it was a head trip that someone that looked like he stepped out of a wet dream was giving you a compliment, as cheesy as it was.

“You can thank my parents for that,” You say, to which Semi laughs at. Damn he has a nice laugh, eliciting a bubbly feeling inside you, similar to a bottle of uncorked champagne frothing over.

“Do you have any other tattoos or just the one?”

Perking up at your question, Semi’s excitement at the opportunity to talk about them is noticeable. They were his pride and joy, really. While not every one of them had a deep meaning, there were a few that he held close to his heart. You avidly listened on as he described some of them.

From watching him, you found that he voiced his excitement through more than just his tone. Semi used his entire body when he talked. His hands gestured wildly as he mimics some moves he did in high school sport’s team to spark the idea of getting a swan feather as tribute to his alma mater.

Your mind drifts away a few times, not because he wasn’t engaging, it was because he was too distracting.

Irises similar to richly stained mahogany were framed by expertly applied eyeliner. Jealousy flared up at how sharp and even the wings were, it took a lot of patience and practice to apply them so finely. The slight smudge on his water lined emphasised his dark eyes to look like pools of ichor you found yourself drowning in.

Any pauses were filled with you pulling your mind away from checking Semi out, instead having to question about volleyball and his misadventures with hair dye.

The conversation flowed easily from there on, like a river the topics changed seamlessly with no end in sight. Reiko and your drink was the furthest from your mind as you leaned against your hand as you became completely immersed in Semi’s soothing tenor.

“I can’t believe you can knock someone out by serving a ball.” You said, shifting away from his magnetising aura and leaning against stiff leather.

“Yeah, it’s a thing. Almost got a concussion from that very same guy.” You cover your mouth as you laughed, a feeble attempt to mask your amusement at his statement.

“He’s on the national team now so I guess I’m pretty lucky to get away from it relatively unscathed.” He boasts so effortlessly about his friends, you find it all to endearing.

“Oh, for sure. Sounds like you have an interesting group of friends.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.” He fondly rolled his eyes.

The sound of a ringtone shatters the intimate atmosphere you both had unintentionally created. Glancing down at the text, Semi’s eyes widen in what you assume in panic, his rings clack together as he shoots a quick text back to the sender.

Looking back up, he gives you an apologetic look and your heart sinks.

“I’m so sorry, but I have to cut this short. My friends need me.” He explains, sounding minutely annoyed with the interruption.

Disheartened, you nod back, trying not to wear your heart on your sleeve. You’ve barely spoken to each other for half an hour and it felt like you were lifelong friends. It was so easy to talk with him, never an awkward pause, only friendly banter and jovial words traded.

Failing at your attempt to hide your true feelings, he places a comforting hand over yours. Heart jumping up into your throat, you had to remind yourself to breathe as his thumb strokes your knuckles.

“I’ve really enjoyed talking with you, would you mind if I come back with a drink as an apology?” He asks with the smile that nearly blinded you.

How could you possibly deny him?

“I’ve enjoyed this too,” You admit with a faint smile, “I like the sound of that, I’ll hold you to it.” A note of hopefulness slips into your words.

“I’m a man of my word, I’ll see you soon.” He promises with wink.

At that, he gives you once last fleeting look before sliding out of the booth and offering you the opportunity to admire how good the tight jeans made his legs – and ass – look as he jogs off.

The seat hadn’t have even cooled before Reiko slid into his spot while giving you a sly look.

“Who was tall, pierced and handsome?” The blonde waggles her eyebrows at you.

Exasperated, your roll your eyes at her and grab the pro-offered drink, avoiding answering her question.

“Did you get these from Tokyo? That took a while.” You take a long sip as she scoffs at the pitiful diversion.

“Yeah, yeah. The cute bartender told me that the best time to get a drink is when the band first starts playing and everyone is at the stage.” She tucks a strand behind her ear and glances over to the bar longingly.

Wearing a heart on her sleeve was part of Reiko’s charm, you admired her greatly for it. That didn’t necessarily mean that you didn’t like to shit stir though.

“Oh? Is that all the bartender and you talked about?” Reiko didn’t appreciate the taste of her own medicine being delivered with a comical leer.

Opening her mouth to fire back a petty insult, the dimming lights cut her off and the crowd starts to make some noise as a group of people filed onto the stage. The lighting was much too low to try and make out who they were.

It was safe to assume from the venue alone they weren’t mainstream, not hitting the radio charts every day, still you were curious for the ride you’d be in for the night.

Getting into position, they completed a quick sound check all while wildly gesturing to one another. If you were closer to the stage, you’d probably be able to overhear what appears to be an entertaining conversation, if the laughs of the audience pressed against the stage were anything to go by.

A hush comes over the audience as the lights brighten on stage and the band take up their positions. Taking a long sip from your drink, you go to ask Reiko about what she was drinking for the night before a familiar voice had your heart stalling in your chest.

“Hello, Miyagi! How are we all doing tonight?”

Whipping your head around, there on the stage was the very same Semi you were chatting up not even a moment ago. From the weird look Reiko sent you, you knew that your jaw was surely on the floor.

Running a hand through his thick, wild hair, his eyes meet yours across the crowd after he crooned into the mic. Gazes locking onto one another, an indescribable emotion filtered through you. The closest you could pin it to was awe, followed shortly by nail-biting anticipation. Okay, so Semi with the piercings and a nice voice was a singer, now that was a pleasant surprise.

At the roar of the crowd, his teeth flash under the bright lights as he grins widely.

“Great to hear you’re all amped up! We are the Disciples and the first song we have for you guys is Sendai Nights.” Semi’s voice and innate charisma was magnified by the stage.

Unable to look away for a single second, your eyes were fastened onto him. From your peripheral, you see Reiko open her mouth to ask about your weird reaction to the lead singer before she was promptly cut off by guitar strings and your mind was thrown into a realm of music unheard of before.

As the first few notes vibrate the air, Semi’s tenor beautifully complements the notes. The large speakers set up ensure that his voice literally shakes you to your core. Semi has a nice deep and soothing timber, but his singing voice was something completely different. As clichéd as it was, Semi sang with his heart and you could tell he poured himself into every song and it was impossible to not be pulled into his energy.

Eyes fastened onto his figure as he walked long the stage, Semi was in his element, he acted as if he was singing in the comfort of his own home, regardless of the occasional shouts and crowd joining in on the choruses. Time seemed to bend at the Semi’s will, blurring chords and tempos delivering you to the final lingering stum, leaving you feeling strangely bereft.

“That’s all for tonight. Thank you for being an amazing crowd!” The crowd roars at Semi’s thanks and the band members start waving.

It was easy to get wrapped up in the crowd’s enthusiastic cloud, so you joined in with the cheering. The concerts you’ve experienced before could never measure up to how personal this one felt and the sizable fanbase they had were friendly and it all contributed to a great night.

The audience was still crowding around the stage, talking to one another about the show and other miscellaneous conversations you just so happened to overhear as you rush to the bar before it comes overrun again. Reciting your usual order, along with Reiko’s convoluted one that made you shake your head fondly, you decided to buy doubles to save the future trip.

Mourning the premature departure of your money, you grab the drinks off of the sticky counter just as the crowd starts filing towards it. You mentally cheer at not spilling the drinks as you balance them on the trek back.

Looking up from her phone, Reiko laughs when she sees the four drinks precarious balanced in your arms.

“Here, let me help you.” Standing, she grabs two of the drinks in your hands, places them onto the table before grabbing the remaining two, saving you from the embarrassment of what you surely would’ve happened if she didn’t.

You slump in the booth and down a drink all in one go, grimacing as the burn hits. You were still sober enough for the alcohol to burn, that means your inhibitions were still in full effect. Thankfully there was plenty of time to fix that before Semi pops up.

“So, tall, pierced, and handsome, huh?” She repeats, waggling her eyebrows at you.

“I knew you wouldn’t let it slide.” You sigh, swirling the ice cubes around in your regretfully empty cup. “His name is Semi by the way. Please stop calling him that.”

Stunned, Reiko makes a prolonged ‘ _Oo’_ sound before you flick some water at her for being overdramatic as usual.

“You talk to him for less than half an hour and you already got his name? After two long years of me trying to hook you up with my hottest co-workers and here you are pulling some major game.” She feigns wiping tears from her eyes. “My baby is all grown up.”

“Knock it off.” You warn. You’re in such a good mood, heightened by the promise Semi made of coming back, you weren’t going to let Reiko rile you up even more.

“Aw, Mr. Fine has your panties all in a twist.” From your flat look, she can tell that you’re either planning to peg the plastic cup at her head or finding another table to sit at. “Alright, alright, I get it.”

You give her a small smile. Smiling back at you, she slams back her drink. After audibly smacking her lips, she continues with her needling.

“I didn’t think goth was your type.” You choke on thin air.

“He’s not goth!” You exclaim incredulously. “For how much you rave on about fashion and what’s trendy, I thought you would know at least that much.” You add with a frown.

Reiko laughs at your defensive tone, bemused at you defending a stranger’s fashion choices.

“I just get confused sometimes. I see piercings, ripped black clothing and think goth. So sue me.” She shrugs. You shake your head at her.

“You’re incredible.” You say sarcastically, reaching for your remaining drink. You would need some more alcohol in you if Reiko was in a teasing mood tonight.

Intentionally ignoring your sarcasm, she brushes a lock of hair from her face and gives you a sly look.

“Not as incredible as his dick game has to be. With that voice and those moves he was pulling up there?” She exaggerates a shiver. “Plus those skinny jeans left very little to the imagination.”

This time you did choke. Taking a drink around her always came with that hazard. Coughing and spluttering into your hands, a concerned Reiko comes to your side and gives a few hefty whacks to your back.

Calming down, you wipe the tears from your eyes and give her a glare for almost ending your life from being horny out loud. You had half the mind to tell her to keep it in her pants if a familiar deep voice didn’t interrupt.

“Are you alright?”

Snapping your head up, you see Semi with a worried look on his face, hand outstretched as if ready to help you. Your heart skipped a beat at the small gesture, speaking leagues of his caring personality. He was the polar opposite of the typical music artist stereotype and you were falling _hard_ for him.

Nodding dumbly, you elbow Reiko to stop smacking your back. Wincing, she pouts as she crosses her arms and observes the two of you like her favourite reality tv show.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Your voice is rough from choking, but other from that, the words were thankfully comprehensible.

You then notice the two full glasses sat at the end of the table. His hands lower to floating around his hips, unknowing what to do with them.

 _‘Oh god, how long has he been standing there for?’_ The thought hits you hard. Hopefully not long enough to hear Reiko’s comment. Sure, she was just voicing the fleeting thoughts that crossed your mind during the show, but that didn’t mean you wanted Semi to hear that.

Reiko most definitely noticed the way you crossed your legs every time he rolled his hips or shot you a look, probably knowing the effect he had on you without even touching you.

Noticing your glance at the drinks, he gestures to them.

“Sorry, I didn’t ask what you were drinking, so I got you my usual order.” He slides the glass towards you, right into your waiting hand.

“Thank you.” You say, reaching over to pick up the cup filled with amber liquid.

Curious, you give it a quick sniff, trying to place the sweet scent of the drink. Giving him a questioning look, he gives an encouraging smile. The very second the liquid hits your tongue, the sweet flavour explodes across your tongue, chased by a bitter aftertaste that didn’t have you recoiling. You knew it was alcoholic from the way it warmed your chest after swallowing, but it was smoother than any other drink you’ve had.

“What is this?” You ask in wonder, taking another small sip.

“It’s Umeshu mixed with soda water. Tastes good, right?” He slides into the seat vacated by Reiko and takes a long sip of his own. “It’s my go to, I’ve yet to meet someone who doesn’t like it.”

“I can believe that.” You state, eyeing off the drink. From how easy it went down it wasn’t hard to believe that Umeshu was dangerous for getting people drunk before they realise.

“I liked your performance, you guys really pulled out all the stops.” Reiko pipes up, reminding you that you weren’t alone.

“Yeah, it was incredible. I didn’t expect to see you up there. You blew me away.” You add earnestly.

“Ah, thank you.” He rubs the back of his head awkwardly, faintly blushing at your compliments. “We play every show like it’s our first. I still can’t believe that we’re playing at venues like this sometimes. Seems like yesterday booking small gigs and scrimping money together to buy equipment.”

“Well, it’s all well-deserved. I noticed that your band has such a distinct style, which helps.” You comment. You knew it was hard to get into the music industry without knowing someone, as was the beauty of nepotism. For this band that started from nothing to be playing a popular nightclub regularly stands as a testament to their talent.

Even though he exudes a tough demeanour, fiddles with his drink as you both give your honest thoughts on the performance. The pink riding high on his cheeks was cute, paradoxical to his alternative appearance.

Reiko just raises an eyebrow at you two as conversation picks back up and after some time gives a halfhearted excuse of finding someone to go home with, winks at you and mimes to text her if anything goes wrong. Giving her a reassuring thumbs up, she takes her leave to go on the hunt to pull some poor soul in for the night and break their heart by morning.

Sending off a mental mourning for their hearts, you turn back to the man stealing yours without even trying.

“When did you start singing?” You ask.

“I started back in high school. I found it a good way to unwind after studying and practice. It started as a hobby and then I got really into it.” Semi now had a rasp edging into his voice that wasn’t there before, warmth coiling in your abdomen at the new layer to his already incredibly complex deep voice. “I got a vocal coach and met some of the guys in music class and that was the start of it all.”

“Wow,” You say, “you must be close to each other then.”

“Yeah, we think of each other as family. It’s hard not to when you spend so much time together.” He taps his rings against the glass, making a rhythmic sound. “What do you do for a living?”

From there the conversation branched into the topic of your life. You told him about all the disastrous dates you’ve been dragged to by Reiko and all the other events she’s taken you to without much more than a _‘You’ll see it when you get there’_ like a tired parent on a trip with their over-eager kid.

During that time, you both finish off a few drinks together, taking turns to buy the next round, slowly inching around the booth until your shoulders were touching and you could talk to one another without having to shout over the dance music now blasting out of the speakers.

Casual words were now punctuated with soft and fleeting touches that had you craving for more. They lead your mind down less innocent pathways, now wondering what those fingers would feel like somewhere else.

“And that’s when I realised that guys with pretty faces were more trouble than they’re worth.” You finish. Gazing at him over the rim of your glass, feeling bold, you continue. “But I’m starting to rethink that.”

Semi piques a brow at your sly comment, mirth dancing on his lips.

“Oh?” He moves in close to whisper in your ear, making sure you don’t miss a single word. “I could say the same about meeting cute girls at the bar. And yet here you are, having me consider breaking my rule about taking you home.”

Shivering as his warm breath cascades down your neck, another tick in his favour is placed on the non-existent scoreboard of how likely you are to fuck him. From the way he’s racking up points, you’re going to be escorted from this place by security for going down on him in public with no shame.

Drawing back, you could see the sparks of golden lust in his eyes with his face so close to yours. The next few seconds passed by quick enough to have your already dizzy head spinning. You had no idea you initiated the kiss, only knowing that Semi was a damn good kisser and that you were slowly falling into his chest.

Hands on his shoulders, you pull him closer while his hands rest on your waist. His tongue enters the equation soon after and you feel your brain stall as you feel a metal ball massage your tongue.

Abruptly pulling away, you look down at his mouth with wide eyes. Semi makes a querying noise before it dawns on him what has you so shocked.

“Oh, I forget that I have this sometimes.” He sticks his tongue out, showcasing the silver piercing to you. Okay, for that, Semi wins the game. He has you hook-line and sinker and you’d be damned before you left him tonight without feeling it in places besides your mouth.

“Goddamn it.” You groan, fisting his leather jacket in your hands.

“Something wrong?” He furrows his brows at you.

“You’re making it extremely hard for me to not take you home with that piercing,” You state with a gravid tone, entirely serious.

Taken aback, Semi blinks at you while you try your best to not grind against him. Throughout the night, with every brush of his fingers against yours and every smirk he gave, you could practically feel the wet spot in your panties grow.

The kiss paired with the tongue bar pushed you to the edge, fanning the embers of desire into a fierce need. The intense need for his hands to be all over you, holding and pressing into your skin, leaving marks for you to remember him by.

These lewd thoughts have you hot under the collar, and from the way his hands tighten and shifts beneath you, Semi isn’t unaffected either.

“Is that so?” He purrs, breath whispering over your spit-slicked lips. “How about I show you how well I can use it?”

Heart jumping up into your throat, you swore you could feel your core pulse at the thought of being eaten out by that wicked tongue of his. Throwing what little remains of your caution to the wind, you slam your lips onto his, showing him your gratitude for his offer.

Your tongue sneaks into his mouth, brushing against the warm metal and you couldn’t help the moan that rumbled through your chest. Semi’s lips quirk up against yours. Anticipation built with every swipe of his tongue and you almost whine as he drew back.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Your lips graze his as you speak, excitement palpable. “Is your place close?”

“Yeah, only a few blocks away.” He murmurs, fingers squeezing your thighs one last time then releasing you.

Pulling him out of the booth and onto his feet, Semi has a shit-eating smile at how eager you were to get out of the club. As you both ascend the staircase to get out, you remember to update Reiko.

She sends back a smirking emoji and tells you to _‘Go get that dick, girl!’_ Having no idea how to respond to it, you leave her on read as Semi grabs your hand and tugs you along the sidewalk with an impatient air.

Taking the lead, Semi’s hold on your hand remains as he directs you to his apartment. The night air was crisp, a much-needed break from the humid heat of the club and the fire inside of you.

Thoughts revolving around the warmth of his large hand enveloping yours, you don’t recall arriving to his apartment building, or stumbling up the stairs due to your combined haste and you certainly don’t remember him fumbling with the keys to unlock the door.

What you do remember is your back hitting the door the second it shuts, mouth sealing over yours.

The hard surface was perfect leverage for Semi to press you against, tongue swiping against the seam of your lips in permission. It was unnecessary though, you would’ve gladly given up anything he asked for just to get another taste of him.

As his tongue presses against yours, the taste of sugared plums fills your mouth. You groan as he runs his tongue along your hard palate, fingers tugging at your shirt.

Breaking the kiss, you gasp for air as you strip away the shirt, needing to feel his hands against bare skin. Semi’s gaze turns heavy at the sight of your exposed skin, and follows your example, tearing his shirt over his head.

You barely catch a glimpse of his well-muscled chest before his lips captures yours again and steal the very breath from your lungs.

Everything about Semi was intoxicating. The rough callouses decorating the tips of his fingers dragged across your skin deliciously, sending shivers down your spine. His lips were addicting, soft and sweet but a direct contradiction to the unyielding way he presses into you, knowing exactly what he wants and how to satisfy you whilst getting it.

The coil inside of you tightened at feeling his hardness press into your hip. From the bulge you could feel, you could tell that Semi was most likely the man the of your dreams.

Lost in a haze, you don’t even realise Semi’s carried you to the bedroom until the hard surface behind you is replaced by the plush surface of his bed.

Semi joins you after taking off his pants, the bulge you felt more evident and decorated with small dark patch where his tip was leaking. Your panties were no better.

Taking a page from his book, you undo the button of your jeans with an unsteady hand and rush to kick them off along with your underwear.

Semi raises an amused brow, grabbing the fabric and peeling the rest off of you. You pay more attention to the way his biceps flex than to where he leaves your pants, completely enraptured with the way they flexed and coiled as he climbs onto the bed in front of you.

Almost bare, both of you use the interlude to give each other appreciative looks. Turns out Semi’s biceps weren’t the only muscles he’s cultivated.

Semi was _built_. Every single detail of his muscles, from the defined dip of his clavicle to the shadows thrown by the subtle curves of his pectorals and biceps all stood out to you even under the faint light in his room.

You marvelled at his toned form whilst Semi admired the curves and dips of yours. Even without having to touch you, he could tell the softness of your skin would complement the rough texture of his hand from countless hours spent strumming away at his guitar.

It was while your eyes were tracing his tattoos, recognising the few that he described earlier, that Semi makes a move. Shuffling forward, you open your legs so he can get closer, a space he quickly fills.

Semi was full of surprises. You expected him to dive straight to prepping you from how hard he was. What you weren’t expecting was for his lips to attach to the side of your throat, suck at your skin enough for you to feel just a tinge of pain before licking over it, as if in apology and moving to the next spot.

You had no idea how long he followed this pattern for. Soft lips trailed down your skin torturously slow, showing love to every single inch of your torso. Your fingers fist the sheets as your breathing picks up as he draws closer and closer to where you wanted his lips most.

Semi takes his time getting to his main meal, loving the way your thighs tensed under his hands as he places one final kiss just above the crest of your folds.

From under his eyelashes, he could see your face from where you were propped up on his pillows, keen for his next move.

Smirking up at you, he blows on your pink bud. You squeak at the odd sensation, hips jolting off of the bed, almost hitting Semi’s face if he hadn’t pressed his hand down on your hip.

You narrow your eyes at his teasing. Your patience has been frayed to the point of almost tearing at this point. It’s a miracle that you haven’t just started touching yourself just to sate the desire to be filled. The only thing that was keeping your hands anchored to the sheets was the glint of his tongue piercing as he licks his lips.

“Don’t be afraid to make some noise for me, baby girl. I’m not going to stop until I hear you screaming.”

Semi leaves behind indents of the rings he failed to remove as he release his grip on your thigh to trail his slender fingers featherlight over your folds. He slots them between them and spreads your folds with his middle and index finger to open your leaking hole to his greedy eyes. Juices gathered at the edge, signalling your arousal at his earlier actions. Pride fills him with the knowledge that you were already turned on with him barely touching you.

You whine at the feeling of his tongue flatten against you as he delivers one long lick up the centre of your core. The noise spurs him on, and your entrance doesn’t strain against him as the flexible organ pokes at it.

Your hands come flying up and make home in his tousled hair as he slips it inside, giving you explorative licks, forcing the ball to massage your sensitive walls. You gasp at the feeling.

The piercing turns out to be beyond your wildest dreams. It serves as a perfect counterforce to the softness of his tongue twirling inside of you, the stud’s smooth hard surface delivering pin-point pressure that his tongue couldn’t.

Withdrawing from your drenched hole, Semi moves up and presses his lips against your neglected bud, forcing a low moan from you.

“You like that?” He rumbled against your clit. The reverberations sending sharp bolts of pleasure through you.

You didn’t get the chance to reply as he robs you of all higher brain processes by giving it a gentle suck and proceeds to press his tongue back into your tight hole.

Semi knows how to use the piercing to his advantage, evident in the way his flicks his tongue within you, pressing the ball into soft sensitive spots in your walls.

Unable to voice your pleasure, voice locked inside your chest, you tug at his hair. From the way he moans around his mouthful of you, he was into it.

Concerned that he hadn’t heard much noise from you since starting, a quick glance at your strained expression, teeth biting into your bottom lip confirms his suspicion of you trying to stay quiet.

“Sing for me, gorgeous.”

Your eyes fly open at his words, deep voice vibrating the air between your bodies. Eyes wide and mouth gaping open, Semi didn’t wait for you to retort before he dives back down and gave your slick folds a long lick. A long, low moan rumbles from your chest, no longer holding back.

Semi mentally cheers at the sound, knowing that this was only the beginning. He wasn’t going to stop until he’s sampled every single one of your cute noises. Need burning brightly within, Semi goes onto eating you out like a man starved.

At seemingly a random pattern, he would pause over a specific patch and rub against your walls deliciously with the ball of the piercing. Each and every time he did that, your back would arch of the bed, unable to hold still from the pleasure he was delivering to you on a silver platter.

Like any instrument placed into his hands, you come alive under the combined ministrations of his mouth and fingers. Every flick of the tongue elicited a breathy gasp and a press against your clit earned him a delicious moan. Every sound he drew from your plush lips urged him on to discover better combinations, to hear you come undone.

It honestly didn’t take long once his fingers abandoned post and migrated north to shower some attention on your clit, gently pinching it and rolling it with a deftness that took you years to master. Then again everything about Semi was phenomenal, it should be a given that he could bring you to orgasm embarrassingly quick under the talented ministrations of his long fingers and sinful tongue.

You climax with Semi’s tongue and two fingers buried inside, helping you through it. You taste sweet against Semi’s tongue as he laps at your juices, not letting a single drop go to waste.

Fingers twitch against the sheets, trying to reassemble the pieces of your mind scattered to the wind, way too sensitive for the broad strokes Semi gives your soaked entrance.

“You still with me, gorgeous?” He asks teasingly at seeing your blissed-out expression.

It took you a moment to register the deep hum of his words and rolled your head in an imitation of a nod with a hazy smile. He huffs out a laugh at your response, judging that you were completely out of it.

He won’t lie, it was an incredible stroke to his ego. Eita was always eager to please and with you spread out before him making those melodious noises, Eita couldn’t wait to make to make a symphony out of your body with his.

Allowing you a moment of reprieve, he removes his underwear. He leaves the bed to retrieve supplies completely nude and you take the time to appreciate the miscellaneous images decorating his back and thighs. They would appear random if it weren’t for the stories behind each of them that Semi had told you.

As he makes his way back to join you, your traitorous eyes stray south and for the umpteenth time this night, Semi has blind-sided you in the best way possible.

Three bars capped with tiny silver balls arranged in a ladder formation decorate his member, with one near the tip and the other two evenly spaced out near the middle of his shaft.

The sight has the moisture in your mouth drying up.

At the sharp inhale of air sounding from the bed, Semi tilts his head inquisitively, he follows your line of sight and chuckles at you.

“Ah,” He starts, sitting back on the bed. It takes every fibre of your being to rip away your gaze and focus on him as he speaks. “I forget about these too. Is this going to be an issue?”

Not only was he sex personified, Semi was also completing a sexual fantasy you’ve never consciously recognised. You’re first thoughts about Semi being dangerous weren’t even close to the truth.

“Hell no, I think I’m even more turned on. I didn’t even think that was possible.” You assure, words are as true as the sky is blue.

Worries assuaged, a smirk makes its way back onto Semi’s face. You briefly wonder if they have ever caused an issue and decide to just ask him instead.

“Don’t tell me that they’ve been a deal breaker before, because whoever walked away is insane.” You shift your legs to the side to give him more room on the bed.

“Actually, yeah it has been before. Some people aren’t really keen on them, but that’s alright.” He hesitantly admits and you have to refrain yourself from asking for names and addresses to have a few choice words with these people for stripping this beautiful man of the confidence in his body.

You’d just have to override all those unpleasant memories and you do love a good challenge.

Sitting up, you draw him towards you and softly connect your mouths. You flush as you feel your remnant juices on his face. It was a drastic change from all the other kisses exchanged tonight, but it was well needed.

Semi’s hands come to rest in the dip of your waist and gently cradle your jaw. The singer soon trades in for open-mouth kisses before moving onto trailing them down your jaw and the column of your neck. Your skin feels electric wherever his lips touch and your hips press against his bare length teasingly.

You can feel him grin into your skin as he picks up on your not-so-subtle hint. You were impatient to get to the main event and he couldn’t blame you for it.

A foil packet rustles as Semi’s hand grasps for the condom laying next to a bottle. Your hand stops his mid-air. At Semi’s blank look, you answer with a shake of your head.

“I’m clean and on the pill,” You say, taking the small square from his hand and threading your fingers with his. “I’m happy with you bare as long as you’re clean too.”

Semi’s stupor is broken at your prompt and he swallows thickly. “Yeah, I am.”

“Good,” You continue, running your hands up his chest, “because I really want to get the full experience.”

The piercing through his left eyebrow glints under the dim lights as he cocks it at you, very much amused at your choice of words. “If the full experience is what you want, then that’s what you’ll get.”

The dangerous grin did nothing to mitigate the arousal that was making itself known despite cumming not even ten minutes before. The sheets rustle as you shift your legs and Semi comes to rest between them.

You beat him to the bottle and give him a devious look as you squirt out a large dollop and begin to warm it between your fingers. “Let me help you out.”

“Why, how kind of you.” Semi says light-heartedly, thumb smearing precum over the tip of his cock as he presents it to you.

Deeming it warm enough, you loosely grasp his member and give it a generous coating. The feeling of the warm metal pressing against your palm felt amazing and if it weren’t for the lube and the insistent pressure between your thighs, you’d gladly sink to your knees and worship his dick with your mouth.

Giving one last pump to his swollen member, you nod at him that you’re ready as you settle back into the pillows under you.

Eita’s eyes don’t leave your entrance for a single moment as he slowly pushes inside, captivated by the sight of your pink hole swallowing his girth without resistance. However, you were trying to talk yourself through the sensation of him filling you.

His length was enough to stretch you still even with his previous prep and he felt even longer inside of you. Honestly, this man was endowed with too many blessings and thankfully you were fortunate enough to witness the miracles he could perform with them.

With the last few inches left, Eita decided to roll his hips and smoothly fill you full. Head dropping backwards, mouth dropping open with a gasp.

 _Damn, that feels good_.

Once fully seated, Semi brushes the hair from your eyes, concerned. “You alright down there?”

“Fantastic,” You breathe, blinking away the bright dots obscuring your vision, only to be met with the vision Semi makes above you.

With a smirk, Semi draws out and slides back in with more force. With the additional stimulation of the small metal balls dragging along your walls, your walls flutter around his length and tempt him into increasing his pace and create even more friction.

Falling into you was all too easy for Eita, your warmth engulfing him with ease and deliciously gripping him. Adjusting his grip to prevent you from squirming out of his grasp, Eita set up a rapid pace that had your mind turn to mush.

Eita doesn’t fail to notice the way you bit your lip in futile effort to mask the beautiful moans and whimpers that filled the air. With every wet sound of your hips connecting, you finally let out a drawn out moan at how deep he reaches, hitting spots seldom cherished.

Sensing your rapidly approaching climax from the tremor of your thighs, his fingers soon join the effort, rubbing lazy circles into your swollen bud. Your spine arches off the bed, a perfect parabolic curve reminiscent of a veteran porn star.

“Oh fuck! You feel so good.” You pant, eyes shut and unable to see the dangerous gleam in Semi’s eyes.

The piercings add a new dimension to the pleasure he wholly gave to you. At least one of them constantly rubbing and hitting a sensitive spot that had you gasping and clawing at his biceps to anchor yourself to him, regardless of the bruising hold he has on your thighs.

“Such a cute mouth saying such vulgar things.” He clicks his tongue, thrusting in at a different angle.

 _“Ah!”_ You fist at the sheets, hoping for the jostle backward to be lessened, but proven useless against the power behind Semi’s thrusts.

“I should punish you for that.” Semi muses aloud, punctuating the light threat with a thrust that has you almost biting your tongue off. “What do you think about that?”

At the moment you were beyond speaking. It was taking everything in you not to scream and have everyone know just how well the musician was fucking you. You grit your teeth as you try to fight against his hold to move your hips against his.

Semi doesn’t give in to your needs. Like a dog with a bone, he wasn’t going to let you get away with your minor transgression. Truth be told, he was looking for an excuse to wreck you beyond comprehension and here you are presenting the perfect opportunity.

“Answer me, gorgeous.”

“Please.” You sob.

“Good girl.” Semi croons down at you and your heart soars at the praise.

Semi picks your hips off of the bed and you desperately scrambled for leverage as your legs are thrown over his shoulders. He looks like a god to your delirious mind, leaning above you and ready to deliver mortal justice by furiously fucking you.

The new position allows him more room to fuck into your hole like a demon. The new position also has his rigid length pressing into spots neglected before. It was one stroke that had you yelping and digging your nails into his flesh, feeling like lightning struck you.

Semi takes this all in stride, glad he finally found the spot but holds himself back from abusing it, reminding himself that this was meant to be punishment.

You whine as he adjusts the angle once again, hitting the periphery of where you needed him. Frustrated tears well up as your walls convulse around him, wordlessly begging him to go back to that spot.

Looking ruined with tears gathering on your waterline, hair a complete mess and flushed a heavenly pink, Eita doesn’t think he’s seen anything lewder in his life. Eita could spend the whole night just admiring the sinful faces you make, but the heavy weight in his abdomen reminds him that he is only human and that there could always be another time for that.

“Have you learnt your lesson?”

“ _Fu-_ Yes, god yes!” You catch yourself from swearing again but honestly it was the closest word to describe what you were feeling.

“There’s no god here, baby girl. Just me.” Semi growls out.

With that, he enters you with the sole purpose of not stopping until you finish.

Wildly fucking into you, all of Eita’s sense of self-restraint was lost. He is fuelled by the sole desire you have you coming undone on his cock.

You cant your hips upwards, a feat from how weary your muscle felt, futilely trying to get him to hit that spot again. You were so _close_ , told by your fingertips numb and head buzzing with static.

 _“Please.”_ You beg, unable to string together anything more than that and hoping that Semi can gather what you needed.

Eita hears you loud and clear. Hefting up your leg just an inch higher, he seeks out that spot that had your eyesight blur with fervour. It was only after a few agonising moments later that he finds it, your walls clamping down like a vice on his member and a loud moan reminiscent of his name rings out.

And just like that, your mind blanks and you climax. As you cream around his cock, Semi is tipped over the edge alongside you. Seizing up as he spills inside you, Semi bites his tongue to stop himself from yelling out. The sheer volume of his load overloading your hole and drips out around his sheathed member and down your thighs.

Sweaty and wholly satisfied, Semi pulls out and falls besides you, close enough for you to feel the heat emanating from his exhausted body.

“Damn, I did not expect that.” You mumble to yourself once you were capable of coherent thought.

He breathlessly laughs at that, wiping at his forehead as his chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath.

Relishing the cool air replacing the feverish temperature generated between your bodies, the room goes silent as you both try to cool down and process what had just transpired.

“Stay the night.”

You startle at the unexpected words shattering the silence and turn around to gauge his seriousness. Your resolve to go home wavers under his big brown eyes peering back at you.

How could you possibly resist him?

Letting yourself be pulled back into his embrace, Semi cradles you to his chest. Placing your ear to his chest, the melodious bumping of his heart and the slow movements of his chest with each breath fills you with contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: please don’t accept drinks from strangers, even if you trust them (that’s why Reiko stuck around after reader drank it).
> 
> Asides from that, I imagine Semi’s band sets to be a hybrid of Mother Mother and Glass Animals. 
> 
> Also, feel free to come talk to me about Shiratorizawa on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/brittledame) !
> 
> Critiques, comments & kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
